An Arabian Night
by Jazzabell
Summary: Basically a Ichi/Ruki Romance set with an Arabian theme. After being stranded by a stand storm, Ichigo has to ask for rest in a Bedouin's tent where he meets a young girl called Rukia...
1. Chapter 1

"Salams* Sheik Byakuya. I am one of the viziers of Sheik Kurosaki and I have been sent with a message to inform you of my Lord's impending visit. He travels from a great part of the Arabian empire and seeks rest in your humble abode. They are but one day's ride from your lands and ask that you send an immediate reply with me, for there is a fast approaching sand storm."

The man before Sheik Byakuya was down on one knee, his head respectfully bowed.

Byakuya silently eyed the man.

"What is your name vizier?" He quietly asked.

"Isshida, my Lord." The bowed man replied.

Byakuya paused for a minute before finally replying."Very well, tell your Lord that he is welcome to seek refuge here... I am well aware of the devastation these sandstorms can stir."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Wait."

Isshin looked up at the sheik.

"It is unwise to travel unescorted, therefore I ask that you bear the company of one of my retainers." Byakuya turned his head then, his shumag* slightly fluttering as he did so. He presently asked one of the servants to fetch a man called Abarai Renji and before long the tall youth appeared, his vivid bright hair quite distinguishable beneath his head piece.

"My lord," he meekly murmured then "How may I be of service?"

Byakuya instructed the youth with his task and emotionlessly watched thereafter as he lowered his head in comprehension.

"I will see it done."

"But be swift in your endeavour Abarai, the wrath of sandstorms are unimaginable..."

With that both of the viziers exited the tent and mounted two horses respectively as they kicked off to begin their journey.

Sheik Byakuya slowly leaned back on his plush cushions of the Persian rug on which he sat, one of his knees raised, while one of his hands rested indolently against the raised appendage. He continued to impassively stare at the retreating horsemen beyond the flapping opening of the tent before closing his eyes. After a momentary thought then, he raised his hand and summon one his other servants.

"Tell the women to get prepared for a feast tonight." Byakuya murmured.

"Yes my Lord..."

"It would be rude of me not to greet those men appropriately…"

_(Within the harem)_

Lady Hisana, are you not dancing tonight?" queried one of the smaller concubines, Hinamori. Hisana smiled at the young girl and gave a small, coy laugh.

"How can I dance tonight?" she softly asked, mysteriously veiling her face so that only her well made eyes were visible. "The Sheik has asked for my hand in marriage."

The other concubines that were present immediately began to giggle.

"You have become a favourite with the Sheik..." returned another concubine, Matsumoto, her blonde locks elegantly draping her shoulders beneath the silken veil she wore.

"I have not become his favourite..." Lady Hisana shyly returned lowering her veil to reveal her creamy cheeks, her long golden earrings dangling from her ears as she blushingly shook her head.

"Then what have you become?" her sister Rukia slyly asked.

"I-I...his betrothed…. that is all…" her face flushed even redder.

The other girls immediately began to giggle once more, filling the quarters they occupied with bell like jingles from their jewellery and laughter.

"Is-is that perhaps too presumptuous?" the fair Lady meekly queried as she shyly averted their gazes.

"No!" laughed Rukia as she looked at her sister's blushing cheeks, "If he has asked for your hand then indeed, indeed you are his!"

"What about Henna, when will you do?" asked Isane

Hisana smiled and looked at her presently undecorated hands. "Soon…perhaps the day before my wedding..."

"Oooohhhh..." the girls cooed

"Indeed, you do not expect him to take any other wives sister?" Rukia smilingly asked.

"No, a man will take only one wife if he is satisfied and thoroughly pleased with her. I believe... I believe I please my Lord enough to retain his love." Hisana had once again blushingly trailed away at the end of her sentence.

The other girls giggled and Rukia rose from her sitting position on the rug she occupied, the many colourful silks that adorned her, fluttering elegantly as she made her way towards her sister. She linked her fingers with her older sister's and tenderly replied. "You are blessed then, that Lord Byakuya feels that way for you."

Hisana gently eyed her younger sister and cupped her cheek.

"He is a good man," Hisana softly murmured as she eyed Rukia. "I don't think I could ask for any more."

"Yes well lets all hope we find a man that is willing to love us as Byakuya is willing to love you Lady Hisana..." Matsumoto mischievously murmured with a soft glint in her eyes.

Rukia smiled as she turned to look at the strawberry blonde. She, Rukia certainly hoped so too. Her sister had been fortunate to find love with the Sheik, he had always requested her presence so it really was no surprise...

"Well what are we getting all so sentimental for?" cried Matsumoto, after a thoughtful silence had settled over the room. "We have to dance tonight girls! We have men to please. We most certainly do not wish to disappoint our Lord and benefactor, Sheik Byakuya." The girls all hollered in agreement and instantly commenced a beehive of activity, all their silks, veils, bangles and jewels changing hands, all trying to find the suitable fabrics and items that they favoured.

Hisana was by now helping her sister dress. She of course did not have to dance tonight as she would be engaging the attention of none other than her betrothed. She didn't mind, though. She loved him and in any case, she had a lifetime to dance for Byakuya; something she did not mind in the least.

"Do you think there will be any worthy men tonight?" Rukia innocently queried after a moment.

"Of course there will." Hisana was gently brushing through her sister's thick hair, pinning a beautiful white lily onto her its black locks. She adjusted the lily to the side and smiled with satisfaction. "What about Master Renji? Do you not like him? I believe he has had his eyes on you for the longest while."

"He is strong, but my heart does not yearn for him. I do long to be with him. I believe it is a sign. I don't think we are suited."

"Dear child, you can't keep searching and searching, you will not be young forever."

Rukia giggled at her sister's reproaching tone. "I know" she smilingly replied as she covered her lips. She was absently and tenderly stroking the lily in her hair as she gazed at her reflection in one of the small fountains, the water cascading like ribbons onto the surface, sending ripples across it. "But I wish to find someone who will make my heart throb like I am sure yours does when Sheik Byakuya is near..." She wistfully murmured.

Hisana looked at her sister in surprise. "Rukia..." she softly whispered upon hearing those words.

Rukia turned around to face her sister then, her small fingers fidgeting with the other. "Do you not tremble in hunger and delight when he touches you sister? I have often heard that when you are truly in love with some one that is the case..."

Hisana was by now deeply blushing, "Um-well..."

"Well is it true?" Rukia eagerly asked.

Hisana sighed a soft sigh then unsure of how to answer her sister. "Well... I- I do feel different when he-he um touches me yes..." She was clearly too embarrassed to say how she really felt, "But-I-I cannot really describe the emotion to you see... it's there I assure you, but you have to experience it to know..."

"So you do feel it then, that desire?"

Hisana had gone ten shades more crimson. "Well- yes..." she blushingly confessed as she averted her gaze.

Rukia smiled again as she observed her sister's flushed cheeks. Hisana was obviously too modest to reveal the extent of her intimate emotions towards Byakuya but she supposed that was understandable. It had taken almost for ever for Hisana to admit that she had even shared a kiss with the sheik. Rukia giggled once more.

"I just hope Hisana, that I will find someone that makes me happy."

Hisana blinked at her sister before finally smiling. "I understand." she quietly murmured as she came to stand beside her sister. "You simply wish to find love in marriage."

"Yes..." Rukia admitted.

"Oh my dear child," the fair lady whispered as she cupped her sister's cheek. "That I believe is every woman's wish."

"It is isn't it?"

"Yes..." Hisana softly agreed.

After a while Rukia finally sighed and slung her veil over her lower face, only exposing her heavily kholed* eyes.

"Well I should be going." she murmured as she turned to look at her sister. "Do I look alright?"

"You look beautiful Rukia" Hisana gently murmured. "And I am sure there will be a man out there who answers your call tonight."

"Yes." Rukia shyly said. "I hope so too..."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this isn't too farfetched, and well here's a list of sum of d strange words. Cheers!**

***Salams- Peace in Arabic**

***Shumag- the white or chequered head piece thing you see some of those middle eastern men wearing**


	2. Chapter 2

"They have returned, they have returned!" yelled a look out man from outside. He rushed into the tent, heaving slightly as he bowed before his Lord.

"Sheik Byakuya, Renji has returned with the guests!"

Byakuya silently eyed the man, his smokey eyes expressionless and empty. He raised himself from atop the rug and dismissed the servant. He slowly walked to the tent flap, his long black robes billowing from the intense wind. He raised the edge of his shumag over his nose and veiled his lower face to protect himself from the biting sand as he walked out to meet the travellers. He then braced against the slowly growing chill that was reminiscent of the desert at night.

"Sheik! Sheik!" Byakuya could hear the calls of his vizier in the distance. As Byakuya stood atop a dune he spied the caravan of people and life stock, his robes whipping against the force of the wind. Small spirals of sand danced across the surface as Byakuya intently watched the approaching caravan. Renji galloped towards him, pulling the reins of the horse to ease the creature into a slight trot.

"My Lord, we have safely returned."

Byakuya silently nodded and indicated for Renji to gallop on towards their tents to ensure that preparations for the feast were in order. Renji nodded and gave an exclamation to command the horse forward. He left a trail of sand in his wake as he galloped off, leaving Byakuya to greet the on comers.

As they neared, Byakuya noticed a tall man leading the charge atop a black horse. The strange man raised his hands in the salutation of peace to Byakuya and Byakuya returned the gesture.

"Salams my brother" Sheik Kurosaki said as he jumped down from his horse, shaking Byakuya's hands and then touching his chest as was customary of the greeting between men in the middle east. Byakuya did the same and indicated for the man to follow him.

"You are weary Sheik Kurosaki." It was a statement.

"Indeed my brother, we have travelled long and tiresome hours. Our souls are famished."

Byakuya gave the sheik a side wards glance, noting the bright orange hair beneath his shumag. "We have prepared a feast for you and your men. You will rest comfortably tonight."

"We are greatly in your debt then." the other sheik muttered.

"Think nothing of it Sheik Kurosaki"

"Please, call me Ichigo, it is the least I can do after you have agreed to shelter us tonight."

Byakuya continued to look forward, his countenance revealing nothing of what he felt, "Kurosaki Ichigo, you are most welcome at our tents tonight. It is the duty of a Bedouin to be hospitable to any fellow traveller, it is my duty to aid you in any way that I can and I take great pride in my duty."

The inside of the Bedouin tent was spacious, and comfortably arranged. Soft Persian rugs lined the sandy grounds and mounds of rich cushions were added for sitting comfort. Ichigo ensured that his men were settled before entering the inside of the tent. He was grateful that they had been so fortunate. They had been to Syria along the caravan route and were returning to their home city. However by a series of unfortunate events they had become lost. It was rather easy to become a captive of the massive desert; its dunes ever shifting and the general sense of direction completely distorted. The approaching sand storm had only added fuel to the fire.

So, Kurosaki Ichigo was grateful to be where he was this evening; alive and with a hot meal. He nodded at the servants before seating himself besides Byakuya and he thanked them for the meals that they brought. It felt good to be in a place of rest after travelling for so long on foot.

After the plates had been emptied and the cups drained, the men sat around in anticipation for entertainment. There was nothing like a festive spirit to enflame people's sociability. Ichigo turned towards Byakuya,

"Ah my brother, you have prepared a wonderful meal for us and now you grace us with women. Indeed, you are too kind."

"Please enjoy yourselves. I am only performing my duty to another" Said Byakuya. The men cheered at his words. They were all tired and they all needed to see something that would charm the hairs off their heads. Everyone was sitting comfortably in a circle, leaving a small opening for where the dance was to be held.

Sheik Kurosaki Ichigo watched in mild surprise as his kind host suddenly rose from his seat. "Oi! Are you not going to enjoy the dance with us Byakuya?"

Byakuya glanced at the young man and turned his head forward once more. "No, I have someone to visit. Besides, I have seen these dances on many previous occasions."

"Right..." Ichigo grinned. Apparently the good sheik Byakuya already had his eyes set on a special woman. It was evident.

"Please do not be troubled by my absence. Enjoy yourselves fully." He returned.

Byakuya walked towards the opening of the tent and took a deep breath as he stepped out into the night. The sounds of the men could dimly be heard from within, but they slowly grew nonexistent as Byakuya walked a little way off. The stillness of the desert was appealing to him. It was silent and it was mysterious... The sky was brilliantly studded with stars and the night was chilly. Byakuya raised his head to observe the spectacle. There was nothing as beautiful as a clear sky in the desert.

"You came..." a soft lucid voice sailed over to Byakuya. He turned to the side to note a beautiful woman standing not too far away. Byakuya instantly changed his mind...no, there were actually much more beautiful things than the sky... The slender woman was elegantly wrapped in black silks, her violet eyes darkly lined. They were beckoning him. How could he resist? A small smile tugged at his lips.

"Of course I would come..." he softly murmured. He approached her and she gently took his hand in hers.

"Come with me Sheik Byakuya..."

* * *

Rukia nervously approached the opening that would lead her to where the men waited. She could hear her companions excitedly whispering and giggling behind her and she felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Why was she so nervous? She had never been so nervous before a performance. She tried to repress it. It was only a dance to entertain. She took a swift peek from behind the curtains and quickly scanned the faces in the crowd. She could see no one of interest however...She hoped Hisana had been right about tonight, she really hoped so...

Suddenly, she heard the music begin to play, softly, slowly, drifting through the air, wrapping around her. Their time to begin the performance was now.

She lifted the curtain and elegantly made her way towards the center amidst the cheers and whistles of the men. She could not look at any of them presently, she needed to keep focus otherwise she would have made an error in her footing. Everything needed to be precisely timed with the music. The other girls and drifted behind her, all their silks raised to conceal their faces. It all added to the mystery of the entire dance; the exotic nature of the performance.

And they began, their hands waving through the air as the music flowed between them, almost carrying them away in its soft grip...Their hips softly swaying to the rhythm of the drums, their skirts flaring around them as they circled the tent. They were a plethora of colours as they bloomed around the tent and the men were hushed as they observed the small show of spring that had come early that year.

Rukia let the music take her away, and she moved her hands as her bangles and jewellery softly chimed with her movements. The silks fluttered around her slender body as she spun around and around...It was all so captivating, all so mesmerising...

As the music neared its climax, the girls elegantly pulled of the silks that concealed their faces and raised them in the air. Collective gasps filled the room. As the drums then began to slow in rhythm Rukia let herself elegantly crumple to the floor to match the decline of the music, to mark the end of the performance. Her silken scarf softly slid from her fingers, fluttered in the air and gracefully settled.

With the final beat, she raised her head to see the soft brown eyes of a strange man lingering on her. Rukia felt her cheeks instantly redden. Her heart rate accelerated.

Her veil had fallen with a smooth grace just before him, but his eyes were still locked on her features. Without sliding his gaze from her, he raised the scarf in his fingers and pressed it lightly against his lips. Rukia's deep blue eyes widened, her cheeks burning. The man then softly let the fabric flow through his fingers before lowering it once more and throwing it towards Rukia. She caught it in her hands and the strange man bowed his head towards her, his bright orange hair slightly exposed beneath his shumag..._who was he?_

_

* * *

_(_Late that night after the performance)__  
_

Rukia quietly eased herself out of the tent and into the pristine outdoors that was the desert at night. The stars scintillated with a magnificent beauty that she was positive could be found nowhere else on earth. The desert was silent and it was enigmatic. There was a beauty that was indescribable and a danger that was ever present. It was like a rose amid thorns; alluring but deadly. She softly exhaled.

She had come out in order to catch her breath from the slight exertion from dancing. She needed to breathe and she needed to think. She still couldn't get the picture of the mysterious man from her head. He had seemed young, probably about her age? She was sure of it...Oh but he had been so handsome and the way he had looked at her...Rukia raised her head towards the heavens, "So beautiful..." she muttered as he ran through her thoughts.

"I beg to disagree..."

Rukia spun around, her dark blue eyes widening in astonishment, her heart rate instantly accelerating...

"You..." The man had followed her outside.

He softly smiled and then inclined his head towards the star studded sky.

"I believe that there are many more beautiful things out here tonight."

Rukia felt her cheeks begin to heat and she shyly lowered her head. "Thank you..."

The young man came silently to her side. "You warrant such a compliment; I don't believe I have ever seen anything so breathtaking. You dance beautifully fair one."

"It comes with years and years of practice and dedication..."

"Something you most certainly have."

Rukia gave him a side wards glance and smiled. "And you? What do you dedicate yourself to sir?"

Ichigo looked down at her and thought for a moment, "Well, where I come from, I engage in sword fighting and archery...It relaxes me and it is something that requires tremendous patience to learn." He paused and then turned his head forward once more. "Very similar to dancing, no?"

Rukia gave a small chuckle and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, that is true..."

"Can you stay out late tonight?"

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes curious, "Why?"

"I wish to speak to you. Certainly it is not offensive?"

Rukia felt her cheeks redden once more. He wanted her to stay out and engage him in conversation. She smiled to herself. She didn't mind, it would be interesting to see what they shared in common...

She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side, her soft black tresses falling into her eyes.

"I won't mind talking to you."

"Wonderful..."

And they both stayed out that night laughing and talking about anything they could have thought about. Rukia would have never thought it possible to find such enjoyment from speaking to one person...he was slowly stealing her heart...Who would have thought.


	3. Chapter 3

***Jins are basically like spirits**

* * *

_(the next day)_

"Byakuya Kuchiki, forgive me, but I found it rather difficult to find slumber in your tents. It evaded me all night."

Ichigo was sitting before Byakuya atop a richly woven rug, his eyes listless as he eyed the sheik. Byakuya had cocked an eyebrow at this comment, but he let nothing else peek through his stoic facade.

"Have you been troubled by *jins?" he queried.

"No I am afraid not. I have been plagued by dreams of one of your own, sheik Byakuya...one of your budding flowers has caught my attention and I am afraid she has seeped into my veins." Ichigo looked even more haggard as he spoke. "I believe I will only be satisfied when she becomes my wife."

Byakuya did not even flinch. He intently eyed the young man and then gave a small sigh.

"Which of the girls has you in such a deplorable condition Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I do not know her name..." Even though he had spoken to her last night, he had been so caught up, that he had forgotten to ask her.

Byakuya slowly nodded. "I see" he paused for a minute and then continued. "I believe we can solve that problem. Come with me."

* * *

"Oh Rukia, please stop day dreaming and lend us a hand!" cried Hisana as she attempted to pack away the silks and jewellery that had been scattered by the worn out girls.

"Oh you shouldn't speak Hisana, weren't you off last night..."

"Rukia!"

"What?"

Hisana shook her head and blushingly smiled at her sister.

"Well, tell us how he looked at least. Don't keep it all to yourself."

"And his name, what's his name?" another voice cried

"Yes Rukia, which one was it?" cried Matsumoto in excitement. "I saw a handsome white haired one..."

Rukia shook her head, "No, his hair was orange and his eyes were soft and brown..." her voice had softened considerably. It had taken on a sort of dream like quality. "I don't know his name though..." She had spent the entire night speaking to him, it really hadn't occurred to her that she should have asked his name...how stupid could she have been? Everything had just been so engaging, so wonderful...she had felt as though she had known him her entire life. He had even asked her if it was possible that they had met in a previous life...

"Brown eyes and orange hair?" asked Hisana. "I think that's the sheik that had come last night. Kurosaki Ichigo was what Byakuya said his name was."

"Ichigo..." Rukia softly said.

"Stop drooling Rukia!" cried Isane. "You'll dirty the silks.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at the girl and rolled once on the rug before stopping.

"He was as cute as a bunny..."

The girls giggled at her description.

"Why don't you try to follow him, seek him out, engage him in conversation..." asked Matsumoto.

"Well I can't can I?" She smiled mischievously at her companions.

"And why not?" they chorused

"Because _he_ followed me last night..."

"He followed you!" they cried in unison.

Matsumoto had by now collapsed on the rug besides Rukia, her huge eyes twinkling in delight, her golden locks bouncing ever so often... "And what magic did you two conjure?" She slyly questioned, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"We talked..." Rukia shyly replied

"You talked?" Matsumoto dryly asked, "You two spent the entire night out and you just talked? Didn't you have any womanly feelings or something like that? You know, the flare of attraction..._hello?_

"Well I thought he was really handsome, and my heart beat faster than usual..." Rukia blushingly whispered. She had wanted him to kiss her, but she wasn't going to tell them that. She would keep that to herself. He hadn't made any moves though, and Rukia thought it had something to do with that fact that he had perhaps thought her a bit childish...

"Well, please Rukia, next time, make a move!" Matsumoto chastised.

And the girls giggled once more.

Rukia sighed, would she be allowed another chance? There were already many offers of marriage coming in for her and she was positive Byakuya would ship her of as soon as the best offer came in. Would she be allowed to meet this Ichigo again?

* * *

Ichigo silently shifted the curtains closed once more and turned to Byakuya. His expression was almost childlike. They had been spying on the girls. Byakuya closed his eyes and folded his arms in concentration. Ichigo had fallen in love with his betrothed's sister. Not that Byakuya minded. Hisana would have been considerably worried about her if she were on her own. And she had always told Byakuya during their clandestine meetings that she would have liked to see the girl happily settled. Hisana had always wanted what was best for Rukia and that had included a good husband, so she wouldn't have minded. If there was a prospective groom then it would be so much easier for everyone involved.

"Kurosaki Ichigo ...I will have to speak to the girl in question. I see no reason why she should object to the offer. I want what is best for her for she is the sister of my wife to be."

Ichigo dumbly stared at Byakuya before catching himself. So Byakuya _had been_ sneaking out with a girl. Ichigo found himself snickering inside. 'Man at least this serious guy does have a soft side'... He quickly recovered and seriously nodded at Byakuya.

"Don't tell her who I am though, don't tell her my name if she enquires. I saw the way she looked at me last night, I think our feelings are mutual."

"I see."

"Her name...tell me her name though."

"Rukia"

"Rukia..." Ichigo softly repeated. "I want Rukia to be surprised..."

* * *

(_The next day)_

"Married?"

Byakuya nodded.

"You have found a prospective groom for me?"

"Rukia there have already been many offers for your hand, I believe this time I have chosen a most suitable man."

Rukia sadly eyed him. "How could you?" she softly enquired.

"Your sister and I were worried about what would become of you after we were married. We only want what's best for you."

"But you can't just force me to become the wife of a man I barely know."

"He is of good lineage. What more do you desire?"

"But-"

"I will not repeat myself. The ceremony takes place tomorrow. You have been warned." His tone was final.

Rukia watched in disbelief as the man turned his back and retreated from the tent. She had seen someone already, she had seen someone that had captured her attention, that had captured her heart...how could they do this to her? How could she be forced into marriage with the first suitable offer that came her way? And why now? Why now of all times when she had met someone.

Why was it all so unfair? She might never be fortunate enough again to meet the handsome stranger she had met the night before and she knew that they were leaving this evening...what was she going to do? When their caravan left, it was leaving with a man she knew she would have not minded having in her life.

Rukia sighed. Maybe not everyone in life was fortunate enough to have happiness. She could not disobey Byakuya, he was the master of their clan, the sheik of their tribe. It would not have been smiled upon by the fellow clans' people. If the sheik had found someone for her to be married to then she really could do nothing else. She would have to comply with the request and dash her dreams and hopes of finding true love ever again...

* * *

**Lol, this was sposed 2be a one shot, i have no idea how i ended up with 3 chapters so far...**


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia was frightened...very frightened. She was sitting on her bridal bed and she was very afraid. The ceremony had taken place only hours ago and because she had been heavily veiled in silks and other traditional wear she had found it difficult to glimpse this mysterious man that Byakuya had accepted to be her husband. But the man himself had also been veiled as was custom of some of the marriages in the middle-east.

So she was presently in quite a bit of a dilemma. She wasn't sure what this man looked like, she had no idea who he even was and she had no idea what he would do to her. Had the dowry been that good that Byakuya would accept a strange proposal for her? But Byakuya was not mercenary. No, he had enough riches to last him a life time. So why throw her in such a situation? She stared down at her hands, richly done in brilliant red henna. She had worn henna for a man she did not love. Hisana who had done the henna had looked at her with great happiness. Everyone was content, everyone had been celebrating, so then why was she so despondent? It was her wedding night, she should be happy, she should be ecstatic...but she was not.

Rukia suddenly felt her heart beat stop in her chest. She became aware of a movement in the doorway..._oh dear.  
_

He was there...she could see his tall, dark silhouette in the entrance of the room. He had taken off his shumag and he only stood in his robes. Rukia felt as though all life had fled her limbs and she stared in panic. What was she going to do? What on earth was she going to do? Dare she attempt to escape? Dare she attempt to run away? As the man continued to near however, she closed her eyes in fear. She had no desire to look upon his face, no desire to see this strange man that was supposed to be her husband, that was supposed to take her virginity tonight... She wanted nothing to do with this stranger. She felt a small sob beginning to rise in her throat then and she felt hot prickling tears stinging her eyes. The man was standing right before her, she could hear his soft breathing, she could hear the soft whispers of his robes. What had Byakuya and Hisana done? Why had they done something like this to her?

She suddenly felt the light pressure of an index finger beneath her chin then and she stiffened in apprehension. This man had the audacity to even touch her? She nervously gulped as he tilted her head upwards and she grimaced when she felt the heat of his breath upon her face. Why had she been thrown into this unfair situation? It was not fair at all!

Ahh, but the moment she was about to let the deluge of confusion and hurt burst forth she heard a soft, strangely familiar voice whispering in her ear. She felt the breath in her throat hitch and she felt the comforting stirrings of hope welling within. Was this... real?

"Why do you refuse to cast your eyes upon me fair one?"

Rukia thought she was dreaming. Was she going mad? That voice, that voice sounded so familiar, so comforting... Her eyes flew open and she gasped in elated astonishment. She had not been delusional after all. Dear Lord... this was, this was... "You..." she breathlessly whispered as she goggled at him. "It's you..."

Ichigo stroked the base of her chin with his thumb and softly smiled as he regarded her bemused and strangely relieved visage. "Only me," he softly murmured as he intently observed her. "who else did you expect?"

Before she could help herself however she threw her arms around him and tightly held on. Oh god, this was the man who had wanted to marry her? This was the man who had asked for her hand? Relief flooded her petite body and joy filled her heart. He was here. He was the one who had wanted her hand in marriage and Byakuya and Hisana had known. They had known all along! Why hadn't they told her? Why had they kept it hidden? They were so cruel to have done such a thing.

"I-I was expecting someone else... I-I don't know what to say!" she had buried her face into his chest and was drunkenly allowing his scent to manipulate her senses. "I thought they had married me to an old, bearded man, or some strange mercenary or-"

"Hush, hush dear one." Ichigo who had at first been stunned by her unexpected hug, gently returned her embrace as he possessively cradled her in his arms. He had not expected such alacrity at all, as a matter of fact he been worriedly fighting to assess a simple way to talk to her tonight, to explain to her the depth of his feelings. He knew it was all sudden, but she was special, she was beautiful and she was graceful. He had never been as captivated by another woman before. She was perfect for him and he needed her to understand that.

"We are together now right..." he was gently rocking her in his arms as he caressed her hair. "So it's alright."

"But how-how did this happen?" she asked in a throaty voice as she allowed herself to be calmed by him. "How did you do this?"

Ichigo smiled at her question and gently eased her from against his chest. "You truly wish to know fair one?"

"Yes," she softly replied as she meekly regarded him. "Yes I do."

Ichigo chuckled for a bit before sighing and placing his hand behind his neck. "Well it's simple really..." he muttered, "Byakuya agreed to make you my wife. He told me that I could marry you."

Rukia blinked in astonishment at him before allowing a small smile to grace her lips. "And I here I thought you gallantly accosted my initial groom and took his place."

Ichigo laughed at her words. "Would you have liked that? Would you have wanted me to fight for your hand and make waste of your other suitors fair one?"

"That would have been truly chivalrous I think..." they both chuckled at the thought. "But honestly," Rukia mused as their laughter subsided "You truly asked Byakuya for my hand?"

"Well yes," Ichigo seriously returned, "I wanted you to become my wife."

"It was you, oh good Lord, it was you!" she said in disbelief as she closed her eyes. "I can't believe it, I truly can't!"

"Well please do fair one, please do believe it." his voice had softened and he was pleasantly observing her by now, his brown eyes slightly glowing. "I thought you were quite an intriguing woman and I knew, I knew from the moment I laid eyes upon you that you were special."

"You-you did?" Rukia quietly asked in surprise.

"Yes..." Ichigo grinned at her, "I believe it was love at first sight..."

Rukia felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment and she swiftly averted her gaze. Was this what they called destiny perhaps?

"You-you're not teasing me are you?" she shyly queried.

"Goodness no fair one, I am most decidedly not. I enjoyed speaking to you, I enjoyed your company and I spoke to the girls that knew you. They all said that you were a good person and I knew that from the moment I saw you I would never want to let you go."

"Is-is that so then...?" she softly murmured.

"Yes, I believe that is so."

"Ichigo..." she reverently whispered.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise then. "How did you find out my name?" he curiously asked.

Rukia smiled at him and began to shyly play with the fabric of her silks, "After I told the girls how I met you they asked me your name. I had forgotten to ask you so then somebody asked me about your appearance and I told them and I found out." She breathlessly rambled.

"Well, in any case I found out your name from Byakuya." Ichigo smilingly returned. "I was surprised that he was so willing about it though, everything I mean."

"Well I suppose he must have thought you a good man then..." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at this. "Really?" he tilted his head in thought. "Do you think I am a good man Rukia?" he suddenly asked after a momentary pause.

Rukia looked at him surprise. "Well yes," she confidently supplied, "I believe you are a good man. After speaking to you that night I can't see how you aren't"

Ichigo smiled before allowing a grin to split his lips. "But I don't think you're a good woman." he jestingly teased. "I think you're evil."

Rukia raised her eyebrows in mock offense, "Really?" she quipped, "And why is that Sheik Kurosaki Ichigo ?" she asked.

"Because you have stolen my heart within the course of a few days. Surely you must be a spirit of the desert in disguise..."

"Well maybe I am..." the petite woman softly whispered.

They both laughed again at their silly bantering.

"I don't think I could have married anyone else after talking to you Ichigo...thank you for offering for my hand..." Rukia finally managed between her splutters of laughter.

"It wasn't a problem..." he softly said as he quietly leaned in. "It wasn't a problem at all fair one..."

Rukia looked up at him then her heart deeply pounding in chest. He-he hadn't been that close before...

"I-I think we'll be happy together..." Rukia suddenly whispered as she too unconsciously began to lean in. But oh dear this nearness was dangerous, it was intoxicating...it was... it was... Oh she couldn't describe it but she shouldn't have been feeling this way just after a few moments, should she? Was this a good thing? Was it...?

They had both diminished what little space there was between them as they deeply looked into the other's eyes. It was almost... magical?

"Rukia..." Ichigo suddenly whispered as he silkily captured her chin between his index and thumb. "Rukia... would you mind if I, if I-" the sheik sounded almost unsure, almost shy...

"If you what?" she softly prodded her heart palpitating within her rib cage.

The orange haired sheik leaned even closer in, "Would you mind if I kissed you tonight fair one?"

Rukia's cheeks tinged a deep shade of scarlet. "But, but I am your wife, my Lord..." she shyly whispered as she too began to unconsciously trace her small digits over the handsome contours of the sheik's face. "Do-do you only wish to kiss me...?"

Ichigo deeply groaned at her words then, a strange, fierce desire quite suddenly roaring within his veins. This woman truly was an evil spirit, but she was right, she was _so _right; she was his _wife_.

His lips had now come dangerously close to her own as he leaned forward and he could smell the sweet fragrance that elegantly perfumed her skin... This was, this was perhaps too intoxicating? The orange haired sheik snaked his arms around her slender waste then and slowly, ever so lingeringly he let it run up her back. He slowly pulled the silken veil that covered her ebony hair off of her and let it flutter gracefully to the ground as he regarded her face properly for the first time that night. And he was not disappointed, dear god no. This woman was truly bewitching.

"You really are beautiful..." he reverently murmured, his brown eyes softly roaming over her features as he appraised her. "You really are Rukia." he lowly groaned.

Rukia felt her lips and entire body quivering in maddened anticipation as he began to near in once more. This was...this was bliss, certainly this was bliss.

Ichigo softly ran his lips over her lids then, the tip of her nose and then finally, finally he allowed his own lips to ardently capture the reddened and soft lips of his wife in a passionate arrest. It was beautiful.

Rukia felt a soft lingering sensation against her lips at first...it was so pleasurable... It was so soft, so soothing, so indescribable. She had no way of supporting herself except by reaching for him as her fingers groped automatically for his robes. As she swayed closer to him, his lips pried hers apart, and the ensuing sweetness robbed her legs of all strength. She clutched at him then, and his arms slipped about her, while his other hand slid behind her head and loosened her carefully bound hair.

"Ichigo..." she whispered as she felt his hands begin to gently push her down onto the bed. She linked her fingers around his neck and slowly pulled him down with her. Was this how it felt? Was this what it was like to experience this hunger?

Their robes gently spilled to the sides with soft whispering sounds as their bodies became entwined and their hands began to explore with great fervour and passion. Rukia could have died from the pleasure raking against her skin; the kisses, the caresses, the fondling...it was too much. Was this how it felt to be touched by a man that you loved, how it felt to shudder in delight as he worshipped your body? Rukia was slowly dying a beautiful death...She had found the kind of love she was looking for, of this she was certain.

She gave a slight moan as Ichigo's lips began to slowly and lingeringly slide down her neck, pausing momentarily over her erratically throbbing pulse before moving onto her collar bone and even lower. She moaned in delighted pleasure then as she gripped his orange hair between her fingers. "Ichigo..." she whimpered as his tongue lapped against her bare skin, "I-Ichigo" He was gripping her hips as he tasted and pummeled her skin, he was slowly and lingeringly burning everything about her into his mind; the soft and supple quality of her, the way she writhed in pleasure beneath him, the way she returned his kissed with that sound passion... she was so beautiful.

The sensation was way too much and _she _found herself arching in pleasure as her husband held her down. He continuously called her name, over and over before letting his lips cover her own again.

Even Ichigo had wanted to hold her petite frame in his arms since he had seen her dance, seen her sway her limbs and hips in such a seductive manner...He had wanted to claim her that night, he had wanted to so badly. But how could he? She looked so innocent staring up at him, her wide blue eyes so naive...how could he have taken her without knowing at least a little about her. But now, now she was his, his for eternity and he would never be in want again...she was everything he wanted and more...

Rukia's hands were exploring every corner of his skin, enjoying the hard feel of him beneath her fingers, deriving intense pleasure as he trembled from her touch...He was beautiful, so very beautiful...She wanted to commit every part of him to memory.

She felt his hands as they began to slide downwards and she shuddered and moaned when she felt his knees beginning to part her legs... "Ichigo..." she begged. His hands were between her legs now and Rukia felt herself bucking wildly... "Please" she groaned...All the sensations were too powerful as he stroked the sensitive skin of her thighs and inched his fingers deeper within...

And surely, surely not long after, the young man gripped his wife's arching body as he began to fully invade her feminine frame with his pure, throbbing masculinity.

Carefully he held her and slowly he began to possess her, holding her tightly against him as he slid further in..."Ichigo..." she moaned, her fingers digging into back... "Ichigo!" What was this feeling, what was this emotion? She was whimpering by now as she felt a burst of pain and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo's thick voice grunted as he pressed his lips against her neck, "Am I-?"

"N-no" she barely gasped as she felt another thrust. "No you're not." she whimpered. And she grasped his shoulders then as he moved deeper into her and she arched her body in wild ecstasy as the pleasure slowly began to erupt. She wildly threw back her head and wrapped her legs around his waist then as he moved against her. And she passionately moaned as they began to move together, both almost at their peak.

"Ichigo!" the young woman gasped when she finally felt the sweetest pleasure coursing through her veins, the blinding white almost too much. And they both held onto each other as they rode the storm into their climax and they gripped each other, their limbs sweat ridden from their motions and thrusts of passion.

It was almost as though they had died and gone to heaven as they sweetly, sweetly sunk into their now connected love.

Could there have been anything more wonderful? It was too beautiful for both.

The pain had been there, but everything dissolved after he had entered her, everything seemed so high, so perfect, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Rukia hadn't wanted it to end, it could have gone on forever...The sensation of pleasure racking through her entire body was indescribable. He could have stayed inside her forever, she could have held onto him forever, softly, agonizingly calling his name as he moved deeper in... At that moment it had been like two souls inhabiting one body. She had never been so physically close to someone before and the emotion was overwhelming.

As they lay heaving in each other's arms later on, Ichigo turned towards Rukia, cradling her trembling form against him.

"Did I hurt you?" he tenderly asked.

"No-no it was perfect..." and she laid her head against his chest, a sudden drowsiness beginning to burden her lids. She felt so sleepy...

"Thank you Ichigo..." she lovingly murmured against his chest... "Thank you for marrying me..." and with that she drifted off in his arms.

During the course of the night, she awoke every time she felt Ichigo's arms pulling her closer. She would respond to him, giving everything she had and finding tremendous solace in his arms after those intense moments of passion and heat... Everything had been so beautiful, so prefect. Indeed she didn't think she wanted any more, it was right there with her...

* * *

(_That same night back at Byakuya's tent_)

"Do you think she's happy, now that she's probably realised who her mysterious groom is?" Hisana softly queried. She was looking into Byakuya's smokey eyes as she lay atop his lap.

"I think so...didn't you say she was rather taken with him?" the impassive sheik murmured.

Hisana laughed. "Yes, yes I did..."

Byakuya softly looked down into his fiancé's eyes then and bent in closer, his white shumag, draping her. He nuzzled her with his nose and then captured her lips, tenderly tasting her before she allowed him to fully drink from what she offered.

"I don't think I can wait any longer Hisana..." He thickly groaned as he slightly withdrew "We have to get married_ now.._."

"Byakuya..." Hisana softly giggled as her cheeks reddened.

"I've been waiting for you for about a month now, I don't think I can wait anymore."

"But surely one more night will not hurt my Lord."

"Yes," he groaned as he leaned closer in, "I think it will..."

Hisana smiled as she looked up at the handsome man above her. "Tomorrow, Sheik Byakuya, tomorrow call the Imam..." the young woman brightly flushed then as she added "I will be yours tomorrow night..." And she shyly pulled him back down to properly kiss him...

He could be so silly sometimes but that was why she loved him so much

* * *

**An Imam is like the equivalent of a priest in Arabic. **

**Yeah, so hoped you guys enjoyed. I thought it would be kool to do this Ichi/Ruki romance in Arabia. lol. And I ended up putting Byakuya and Hisana in for fun cuz i really like that pair too!**

**I was rereading this BTW and i saw some errors so i tried my best to fix it. I put in some new things here and there so hopefully it should flow a little better. Oh and even though the whole romance was pretty, you know sudden and everything... well that was cuz i didn't want to write sumthin too long soo, i hope this was at least satisfying for you to read. It was actually fun to write and should have been a oneshot but, lol stuff happens.  
**


End file.
